High School: With You
by Kulkas
Summary: [AU- Drabble] Kebersamaan seorang guru dengan muridnya. GaaHina RnR?
1. Chapter 1

High School: With You

Standart warning applied

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Reading...

.

.

Namanya Gaara. Gaara Sabaku. Seorang guru muda pindahan dari Suna. Rambutnya berwarna merah, mungkin karena Suna daerah gurun yang menyebabkan surai merahnya seerti kobaran api di mata gadis ini. Dahi kirinya terdapat tato kanji Ai. Bagimana bisa seorang guru memiliki tato yang tercetak jelas begitu. Harusnya ada sanksi keras untuk itu. Dia... tidak mempunyai alis? Sungguh? Lalu, lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya itu apa? Apa dia sengaja mengoles arang disekitaran matanya? Warna matanya hijau -jade- menyejukkan dan terkesan dingin disaat bersamaan. Wajahnya tampan. Suara yang dihasilkannya sangat mengganggu hingga tidak bisa mendengar suara lainnya. Hei, itu sebuah pujian. Semampai. Dan juga berwibawa.

"Hyuuga Hinata," suara baritone itu terdengar di ruang kelas XI-1.

Dengan salah tingkah, Hinata menegakkan punggungnya. "Ya."

"Apa kau sakit?" Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "lalu, kenapa wajahmu memerah dan terus memandangiku seperti ingin menerkam gurumu ini."

Hinata tersentak. Seisi kelas bersorak Hu dan Ciye membuat Hinata memerah, menahan malu dan kesal. Dia ketahuan menatap sang guru. Oh, mata hijau itu sangat jeli sekali.

"Cuacanya panas."

Mendadak semua murid terdiam. Panas?

Gaara mengernyit. Ia membawa kaki-kakinya menuju jendela dan menyibak tirai hingga terpampang jelas pemandangan diluar jendela itu.

Petir menyambar. Angin bertiup cukup kencang membuat pohon-pohon menari disertai hujan lebat.

Hinata menganga tidak percaya. Tuhan~


	2. Chapter 2 : Koyo

**Chapter II**

* * *

Berkali-kali Hinata melemaskan otot-otot lehernya yang setiap menitnya terasa nyeri. Jari-jarinya juga ia lemaskan dengan mengibas-ngibaskannya setelah lima menit. Helaian ungunya ia gelung tinggi hingga membentuk satu cepolan diubun-ubunnya. Sesekali manik lavendernya menatap seorang pria yang tengah duduk dimejanya dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas di depannya. Saat keduanya tak sengaja bertatapan, Hinata akan memfokuskan lagi matanya pada lembaran-lembaran yang sama didepannya.

Dirinya sedang membantu Gaara -guru Bahasa Inggris- mengoreksi ulangan kelas dua yang berjumlah lima kelas dengan total sekitar seratus lebih murid. Katanya sebagai hukuman tempo hari saat Hinata memandangi Gaara di kelas.

Rasa-rasanya Hinata ingin menangis karena lehernya sudah sangat sakit untuk menunduk terus. Salahkan kursi dan meja yang tingginya hampir sama.

"Hyuuga," panggil Gaara.

"Ya, Sir," jawab Hinata lesu.

"Kemari."

Hinata menurut, mendekati meja sang guru dengan wajah lecek.

Gaara menarik laci meja kerjanya. Mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya dan meletakkan di meja dekat Hinata berdiri. "Pakai saja."

"Koyo?"

"Lehermu pasti pegal."

"Tapi, kenapa harus koyo?"

Gaara mendesah pasrah dan mengambil kembali koyo kemasan itu. Namun, ujung kemasan dengan cepat ditarik oleh Hinata.

"Lepaskan," perintah Gaara.

"Anda sudah memberikannya padaku, Sir." Hinata menarik koyo ke arahnya.

"Bukannya kau tidak mau." Gaara menarik ke arahnya.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu, Sir."

Hinata menggunakan sedikit tenanganya untuk menarik koyo itu. Memang sih Hinata yang menang dan mendapatkan koyo itu. Tapi, resikonya, Ia jadi terjengkang hingga terduduk di lantai.

Entah kenapa wajah Gaara memerah seperti rambutnya.

 **TBC**

Thanks for ripiu, fave and follow.

Big Thanks for: **dawnstory'shinata, oomirwa, Anggi575, Candybar-honey, Megumi Amethyst, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, pinky lav, Saskia19250** (hah? cengo). (maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

* * *

Hukuman dadakan dari Gaara berakhir setelah jam dua lebih. Dari jam istirahat sampai bel pulang sekolah. Yang berarti, Hinata tidak mengikuti beberapa mata pelajaran. Salahkan Guru gantengnya itu yang tiba-tiba menambah kertas ujian kelas tiga yang jumlah siswanya lebih banyak untuk ia koreksi sendirian. Iya sendirian. Karena dengan sok kalemnya Gaara mengatakan ada rapat dadakan dengan para guru lainnya. Astaga, jari-jari Hinata terasa mau lepas. Memang hanya mencocokan dengan jawaban yang sudah ada, tapi tetap saja memakan waktu yang lama.

Hinata menyusuri koridor sepi menuju ruang kelasnya. Tasnya masih duduk cantik dikursinya. Menengadahkan kepala ungunya ke langit, ia melihat sekumpulan awan hitam yang berarakan menuju arah sekolahnya. Pasti akan hujan deras. Hinata menghembuskan napas kesal dan menghentak-hentakan kaki berlapis sepatu itu. Ia tidak bawa jaket atau payung. Berita hari ini, katanya cuaca cerah. Itu seratus persen bohong. Lain kali Hinata tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh berita semacam itu.

Hampir setengah jam Hinata tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Di gedung depan dekat gerbang. Terjebak hujan. Kedinginan. Kelaparan. Untung tidak ada petir yang konser. Andai saja Gaara melupakan kejadian tempo hari di kelas. Pasti Hinata sudah bergelung dengan kasur empuk dan selimut kelincinya. Nasib.

Sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti di depan gerbang. Tidak sadar Hinata memandang takjub dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Mobilnya bisa terbakar kalau kau pandangi seperti itu," suara yang tidak asing untuk telinga Hinata.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, namun sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya. Sesuatu melingkupi kepala dan pundaknya. Lalu, yang Hinata lihat adalah kepala bersurai merah menembus hujan deras dan menghampiri mobil sport merah. Masuk ke dalamnya dan berlalu.

Tangan Hinata terulur menyentuh sesuatu dikepalanya. Ternyata jaket merah maroon.

"Aroma Mister Gaara," gumam Hinata sembari mendekatkan lengan jaket Gaara ke arah hidungnya.

Hari Kamis merupakan hari yang paling Hinata hindari. Kenapa? Olahraga. Dan mata pelajaran yang menyehatkan tubuh itu ada di jam pertama. Hinata tidak suka itu, ia lebih memilih kabur ke UKS dengan dalih kurang enak badan pada guru alis tebal bersetelan training hijau ketat. Gai Maito.

Hinata memasuki UKS dengan wajah lumayan sumringah. Ia bebas dari mata pelajaran yang menurutnya menyesatkan mata.

"Membolos lagi, Hyuuga?"

Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Lalu, mendapati satu bilik yang tirainya dibentang untuk membatasi dengan lainnya. Dengan langkah pelan Hinata menghampiri dan menyibak tirai itu.

"Mi-mister Sabaku," pekik Hinata.

Gaara terkekeh pelan mendapati salah satu siswinya yang terlihat kaget karena ketahuan membolos -mungkin.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini, Sir?" tanya Hinata.

"Pusing." Singkat. Dan Hinata paham.

Hinata mendekat ke arah Gaara yang duduk bersila dengan tangan bersidekap didada. Telapak tangannya ia tempelkan dikening Gaara.

"Pa-panas."

Apa karena kemarin Gaara meminjamkan jaketnya pada Hinata, jadi Gaara terkena demam dadakan. Berbagai spekulasi mampir begitu saja dipikiran Hinata saat mencari plester penurun panas. Hinata menghela napas lega, ia menemukan satu. Membuka kemasan dan menarik perekat, lalu menempelkannya pada kening Gaara.

Tidak sengaja kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu bersitatap. Lavender yang terlebih dahulu memutus kontak mata itu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Thanks to:  
Oorniwa : namanya juga drabble TAT Panjang belum ini? *gali tanah*  
kayyshima : wkwk dikira-kira sendiri deh XD  
SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki : kenapa coba XD *Ditabok*  
nana chan : Hayo ditebak XD  
Gevannysepta : Makasih. Hahay iyah, maklumin anak warnetan ini yah.  
RahilsanXD : Hahay iyah.  
IChikaze Kimi : Wah akunnya dua *lirik atas bawah* Panjang belum ini?  
Guest : Makasih. Oke-oke.

Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Kripik singkongnya ditunggu *nyemil pare


	4. Chapter 4 : Kantin

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Hinata sengaja duduk sendirian di kursi pojokan kantin. Jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak normal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Menghirup udara, menghembuskan lewat mulut, begitu terus. Nyatanya, degub jantungnya masih bertalu-talu. Kemudian, dengan pelan ia memukul-mukul pelan dadanya. Siapa tahu jantungnya mau berkompromi.

"Nanti jantungmu lepas."

Hinata tersentak. Tak sengaja malah memukul keras dadanya. Membuat dadanya sedikit nyeri dan terbatuk-batuk. Lalu, sebuah tangan mendorong jus jeruknya mendekat.

Hinata mendongak, mendapati sepasang jade yang menatapnya. "Sir?"

"Ya," jeda. "aku duduk di sini."

"Tapi-"

"Semuanya penuh, kecuali bangku ini."

Menjelajahkan bola mata lavendernya kesegala arah, dan memang penuh. Apa boleh buat. Toh, ini kantin umum.

Hinata meremat seragam bagian depannya kuat. Jantungnya. Menyebalkan.

"Sir," panggil Hinata.

"Hm."

Guru di depannya menunduk, tengah menikmati semangkuk mie instan. Sepertinya Gaara kelaparan. Hinata memilih diam dan melihati Gaara yang makan dengan lahap. Ia juga mengangsurkan sebotol air mineral yang telah tersedia di meja ke arah Gaara, saat melihat gurunya itu sedikit tersedak.

"Jangan memandangi orang yang sedang makan."

Jade dan lavender bertemu.

Udara terasa sangat panas hingga membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Bahaya.

Gaara meneguk air mineral untuk mengakhiri acara makan siangnya. Ia merasa cukup kenyang sekarang. Mata hijau menatap ke arah meja di depannya. Segelas jus jeruk yang hampir habis.

"Kau diet, Hyuuga?"

"Ti-tidak."

Gagap yang tidak tepat.

"Orang yang menyukaimu tidak akan pernah berpaling walau kau segemuk gajah."

Gurunya ini kenapa?

Hinata memang hanya minum jus saja, tapi bukan berarti Hinata sedang diet 'kan. Dirinya hanya sedang tidak bernapsu untuk makan. Ia sudah kenyang dengan menatap wajah yang ada dihadapannya.

Eh.

Tidak. Tidak boleh memiliki perasaan lebih pada guru sendiri. Tidak baik.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Berharap obrolan yang terkesan canggung ini cepat selesai.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa gurunya ini tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, biasanya marga yang dipanggil.

Lavender Hinata menatap sang guru di depannya. "Ya."

"Tidak ada."

Aneh.

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Mengakhiri jam istirahat para murid dan guru.

Gaara beranjak terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada basa basi saat meninggalkan Hinata. Dan Hinata menatap punggung Gaara yang mulai menjauh bersama para murid lainnya. Lagi, Hinata meremat seragam bagian depannya. Ada rasa sesak dan bahagia yang menampar dadanya.

Walau samar, Hinata tersenyum. "Gaara."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Thanks to:  
Eve Seven : Oke. Gaara mah gitu XD  
Reza Juliana322 : Berapa apanya? o.o Terimakasih.  
Rendochika430 : Terimakasih. Kan ini drabble ._.)v Coba nanti saya usahakan.  
si peak : Aduh ._.  
rikarika : saya belum punya obat diabetes u,u Jangan diabet dulu  
nana chan : Iya tuh XD  
ana : namanya juga drabble *ditabok  
Geyannysepta : haha iyah 2x Terimakasih. oke 


End file.
